


can you help me?

by adamantine



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairies, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fairy AU) Haru helps Rin release the pent up magic inside of him.</p>
<p>Written for the Day 6 "NonHuman" prompt for Harurintercourse (I'm only a week late, oops).</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you help me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% brought on by me seeing the Love Live fairy set and going fuck, I want Haru and Rin to be fairies.

The iron padlock fell to the ground. Rin stared at his hands. They were covered in red bumps. It had happened twice already this month. He couldn’t pretend it was simply a coincidence any more. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes.

He picked up the padlock with his sleeve, careful not to touch it directly. He locked the gate and headed home. Twenty-three more days until the next full moon. Twenty-three days until he saw Haru.

The full moon was the only time Haru could cross over into the human world from the fairy world. It was the only time he could see Rin. Those brief encounters had come to mean everything to Rin. Haru was the only person he could speak with about what was happening to him. Rin’s father had been a fairy, crossing over to the human world on occasion. One night he spotted Rin’s mother and instantly fell in love. Because it took magic to travel between worlds, magic humans didn’t have, he chose to stay in the human world. Rin had been born less than a year later

If his father had lived perhaps he would have explained to Rin what was happening to him, why iron made him sick, why he couldn’t fall asleep on the full moon, why an energy he couldn’t control seemed to swirl inside of him, but he had died years earlier. Without Haru, Rin would have thought he was losing his mind.

* * *

Night descended on the Matsuoka cottage. Rin listened carefully until he was sure his mother and sister were asleep before he crept downstairs and out the back door. A chorus of crickets and frogs greeted him when he stepped outside. The bright light of the moon made it easy for him to see where he was going as hiked through the small woods behind his family’s cottage.

Haru was waiting for him in the meadow at the end of the trail. No matter how many times Rin saw him that first glance each full moon was like seeing him for the first time. Haru took his breath away. It was clear at first glance Haru wasn't human. His features were too perfect, his skin too clear; he seemed to glow. And then there were the wings on his back. They were like butterfly wings, but Rin had never seen a butterfly with wings quite like Haru’s. They were blue, a deeper and deeper blue the further they got from his back, turning violet at the edges. There was a translucent quality to them that made Rin want to see what they looked like in the sun. Haru could fly with them, but not in the human word. In the human world, he said, there wasn’t enough magic in the air to fly. It was a shame; Rin wanted to see Haru fly.

“Rin.” Every particle in his body seemed to react to Haru’s voice. He longed for Haru to hold him. “What’s wrong?”

Was he that easy to read? The worries of the past month flooded him. “I don’t just _think_ I’m allergic to iron anymore. I know I am.”

Haru cursed in a language Rin didn’t understand.

“What about the pain?” Haru asked.

Rin hesitated. He didn’t want to admit the truth. “Worse. It’s no longer intermittent. I feel it all the time now.” Everything inside him ached, a dull throbbing pain that seemed to grow stronger every day.

“That’s the magic in you. It wants to be released. We’re not meant to be in human form for so long. It makes us ill.”

“I _am_ human,” Rin snapped automatically. It was an argument they had frequently. “I don’t have another form.”

“You do. It’s why you’re in so much pain.”

Rin shook his head. He didn’t want to believe what Haru was saying, what all the signs were pointing to. It was too frightening. “I’m not—“ He couldn’t even bring himself to say it. “I’m human.”

Haru brushed a stray hair from Rin’s face. His hand lingered on Rin’s cheek. He gave Rin an apologetic look, as though he could sense the growing panic inside of Rin. “You have magic in you,” he said, “I can feel it. Can’t you feel it in me?”

Rin could. There was a hum of energy around Haru at all times. He could sense where Haru was without seeing him.

“I can feel something,” he admitted, “but I don’t have any magic. I’m human, can’t you see that? I don’t have any wings.”

“But you do. You just need to learn how to bring them out.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Everything he knew about magic from Haru made it sound natural. It wasn’t something you could learn by studying from a book, it was something you felt. Rin found it all terribly illogical.

“Maybe I can help you. Rin…I’ll let you feel my wings.”

Rin’s eyes flashed in surprise. As a child, he had asked Haru many times if he could touch Haru’s wings but Haru had always refused. You didn’t just touch someone’s wings, he would say.

“Are you sure?”

Haru nodded. “It might help you bring out your own wings. The block you have, it’s mental.” He turned his back to Rin and sat on his knees. “Go ahead,” he said.

Rin took a deep breath and sat behind him. Haru’s shirt was built with space for his wings to go through; it gave Rin a great view of the muscles on his back. He forced himself to focus on Haru’s wings. They were large and intimidating—Rin wasn’t sure where to begin. He gave a tentative touch to the tips of Haru’s wings; they fluttered for a moment, frightening him.

_Calm down, it’s just Haru._ He reached out again. Haru’s wings were soft and sturdy; they were not at all as fragile as they looked. That relieved Rin. Some kind of powder or dust covered them. _Fairy dust_ , Rin thought, just like in stories. The dust made Haru’s wings glitter, even under the moonlight. There were ridges on his wings, small lines that added texture. Haru’s wings fluttered again when Rin began to trace them.

“Does it tickle?” Rin asked.

“Something like that,” Haru said, his voice strained.

Rin tried to imagine himself with wings. What would they look like? His father’s wings had been green. They were shaped a little differently than Haru’s too. Did all fairies have unique wings? Or was it a trait that was passed on, like hair color? There was still so much he didn’t know, so many questions he still needed to ask Haru.

Rin felt every line, every ridge, every corner of Haru’s wings. Except for the occasional flutter of wings or a tense intake of air, Haru had gone still. Rin didn’t notice. He was too caught up in exploring Haru’s wings. The timidity he had started out with was gone.

He reached the spot where Haru’s wings met flesh. It was hard, tougher than what Rin had imagined. It frightened him in a new way. He pictured wings bursting from his back, tearing away his flesh. He shuddered. Any progress he had made imagining himself with wings had been ruined.

“It’s no use,” Rin said. “It’s not working.”

Haru was silent.

“Haru? Are you listening to me?”

“Mmm.” Haru mumbled something incoherent.

“It’s not working,” Rin repeated, letting go of Haru’s wings to face him. Haru had a look in his eyes Rin had never seen before.

“Haru?”

“Yeah. Give me a moment.” He steadied himself. “You’ll grow ill if you can’t release your magic,” he finally said. “I know a way to bring out your wings myself, but there’s a reason I haven’t suggested it.”

“Anything. I’ll do anything.”

Haru’s expression was pained. “Don’t agree without knowing what I ask. I can only bring out your wings during one particular circumstance.”

“Which is?” Haru’s evasiveness was starting to irritate him. There had been a way to help him all along—why hadn’t Haru offered it from the beginning?

Haru looked away. Rin thought perhaps he wouldn’t answer. Finally, he spoke. “When you’re spilling your seed.”

Rin choked on air. “What?” He was hoping he had misheard Haru, and if not he hoped that particular euphemism meant something entirely different for fairies.

“Perhaps humans don’t have that saying. What about—when you come? During ejaculation? While making love? Having sex? Coitus? Though those three are all optional, you should be able to achieve the needed result on your own.”

Rin wondered if he could hold his breath long enough to pass out. Maybe it would be faster if he smashed his head against a nearby rock. Anything, anything to never have to hear Haru say the word ejaculation or coitus ever again. He would rather talk about these things with Old Lady Mariko and she was ninety, partially deaf, and had lost her sense of smell twenty cats ago.

“That’s—that’s. Okay. What’s the worse that could happen if I never bring out my wings?” He laughed nervously.

“You magic overwhelms you and you burn up from the inside.”

“That sounds fine. A fast death probably.” He could accept that. It sounded better than Haru’s suggestion.

“Actually, it’s quite slow and agonizing. I didn’t want to say anything, but it’s already happening to you. That’s why you’re in so much pain.”

“Really, the pain’s not too bad. I’m already used to it. Thanks for the suggestion and all, but I think I’ll pass.” He tried his best to sound casual, hoping it would make Haru drop the subject.

“You can simply take care of business in the bushes and call for me when you reach your climax. I don’t need to be near you for the entire duration.”

“Take care of—no! No! Not in a million years. I’d rather die. Anyone but you!” he sputtered, his face bright red.

“Anyone but me?” Haru looked hurt. “I don’t want to put you through something that makes you so uncomfortable, but I can’t think of anything else. I don’t want you to die, Rin.” The distress in Haru’s voice made Rin’s stomach do flips. He had never seen Haru so agitated before.

“It’s—it’s embarrassing,” Rin stuttered.

“I’ll stand as far away as possible.” That didn’t make Rin feel remotely better. “With my back turned,” he added.

“That’s why it’s embarrassing!”

“You’d rather me stand closer?” Haru raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! No.” Rin covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“What is it, Rin? You’re acting strange.” He pried a hand from Rin’s face.

“Gee, I wonder why. The guy I’m attracted to wants me to jack off in from of him. What could be upsetting about that?” He knew he sounded slightly hysterical but he couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment.

“You’re attracted to me?” Haru’s eyes lit up.

Rin didn’t see the point in denying it, not if it got Haru to understand why he couldn’t do what he’d asked. “I like you, Haru. A little more than I should in a way I can’t help. You can’t ask me to do this. I’d rather take my chances and try to bring out my wings on my own. I just need a little more time. Maybe—”

He was cut off by Haru pouncing on him, making them both fall to the ground. Dozens of fireflies flew away in a panic. The hum of magic in Haru erupted into a great tidal wave. The flowers in the meadow started to bloom, creating a burst of color around them.

“Rin, can I kiss you?”

“Am I hallucinating? That must be the next step once you start burning up,” Rin muttered. Haru’s wings were fluttering so much he was sure in the fairy world Haru would have been floating above him, not pressing against him. It kind of hurt, actually. Haru didn’t seem to care at all about distributing his weight in a way that didn’t crush Rin’s ribs.

“Can I, Rin?” he asked eagerly, ignoring Rin’s mutterings.

“Yeah.”

Rin closed his eyes. Haru was warm, his lips soft. Their kiss deepened; Haru’s wings fluttered erratically. He broke away, suddenly nervous.

“What is it?” Rin asked. The entire meadow had bloomed. Fireflies were gathering everywhere, setting the night ablaze, though most of them kept a polite distance from Rin and Haru.

“I don’t want to do something you’re not ready for. I told you, I can keep my back turned. It doesn’t have to mean anything—“

“It will mean something to me even if you stand on the other side of the woods, blindfolded.” I’ll be thinking of you anyway, Rin didn’t add. “But if it’s weird for you, I understand.” His chest constricted painfully.

“No,” said Haru, “I want to help you.”

“You want to help me get off? Thanks, but I was hoping for a bit more than that,” Rin teased, sounding more confident than he felt.

Haru’s eyebrow shot up. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to, with you, sex.” Rin cringed. “I mean, I don’t want you to get me off and call it a night.”

“Oh,” Haru said.

Rin was thankful when Haru kissed him, saving him from making a greater fool of himself with a reply. His skin warmed to Haru’s touch. It surprised Rin just how hot Haru seemed to run. It was at odds with his cool temperament.

Haru tugged at his shirt. Rin raised his hands, allowing Haru to pull it off of him. He wanted Haru to touch him. He wanted to feel Haru’s skin against him. Haru nipped at his neck; it made him shiver despite the heat rolling off of Haru’s body.

“So, how do we do this?” Rin asked, trying to picture the logistics of having sex with wings involved.

“Well, I can provide stimulation by—“

“No! I mean. Does it hurt to lie on your back?” He couldn’t remember if he had ever seen Haru lie on his wings before.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Haru said, “but it isn’t comfortable either.”

“In that case, can I—“

“I’ll follow your lead.”

“Okay.” That was all Rin needed.

His hands trembled as he reached out to touch Haru’s face. He was nervous. The threat to his life hovered in the back of his mind, but it wasn’t the reason for his anxiety. He pulled Haru closer and kissed him. Haru was true to his word. He let Rin lead the way. Rin deepened their kiss, gaining confidence as Haru reacted to him. He unlaced Haru’s shirt. It fell off, he didn’t know where, he was too busy admiring Haru’s tanned skin. Haru’s body was lean and graceful, his muscles strong. He looked like someone that spent a lot of time outdoors.

Rin’s knee was in between Haru’s legs. He pressed closer to Haru, wanting to feel Haru’s hot skin on him, and as he did, he pushed against Haru’s erection. Haru groaned. The sound surprised Rin. All of it surprised him. Even as Haru kissed him a part of him had worried Haru didn’t really want to be with him. How could he not? It was hard to ignore the reason they had started along this path. Feeling that Haru was hard, hearing him groan in pleasure, did much to alleviate his worries.

“I want you inside me,” Rin said. His voice raspy to his ears.

Haru trailed a finger down Rin’s lower back. “I can make it easier on you, with magic. If you like.”

Rin’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m starting to feel suspicious about the magic you know.”

“Shut up,” Haru muttered.

“Not that I’m complaining.” Rin kissed him. “Do it.”

The magic Haru used was simple. His finger trace the outline of Rin’s hole and in moments, something warm and slippery began to spread inside of him. It was a strange feeling, not particularly good or bad. When Haru was done they both shed any clothing they still had on, exposing themselves to the elements. A light breeze tickled Rin’s skin. He used Haru’s shoulders for balance as he lowered him onto Haru’s cock. Whatever magic Haru had used to loosen him up had worked. He slid down easily onto Haru, taking him all in at once. He grunted when he was fully seated. Haru had seemed to be an average size, but inside of him he felt impossibly big.

“Rin.” Haru kissed his chest as he tried to get used to the sensation of Haru inside him. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Rin, does it hurt?”

“No. It’s not that.” It didn’t hurt in the slightest, but it was a strange sensation. He had nothing to compare it to. “It’s a lot, that’s all.”

“Hmm,” Haru muttered impatiently, giving a slight jerk of his hips. The unexpected movement sent ripples of pleasure through Rin. He opened his eyes in surprise.

“Hey, what happened to me taking the lead?” Rin hissed.

“I thought you were burning up. My mistake.” Haru tried his best to look innocent.

Rin snorted. “I’m not. Well, I am, but—you know what I mean.” The dull ache inside him was still there but being with Haru had put it out of his mind. “I”ve never done this before,” he said, suddenly feeling nervous, “I’m not sure—“

“Neither have I,” said Haru.

“Oh. Oh? You seem to know what you’re doing.” He tapped the finger Haru had used to loosen him.

To his surprise, Haru’s face turned a deep scarlet. “I know a bit about these things. For reasons.”

“For reasons?” Rin raised an eyebrow.

Haru coughed and looked away. His movements reverberated inside of Rin. “Yes. For reasons.” He collected himself and eyed Rin, his face still red. “Are you ever going to move?”

“Maybe,” Rin teased. Their banter relaxed him, made him feel like it was just another night.

He lifted himself up experimentally. Haru watched him, his expression noticeably controlled, inspiring Rin to slam himself back down with as much weight as he could muster. Haru’s sharp intake of breath made him smirk. “Happy?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Haru grunted.

Rin started up a slow rhythm, trying to figure out what angle brought him the most pleasure, what speed worked best. The pain he had been carrying for weeks faded to the background. He forgot about Haru’s warnings of his impending demise if he couldn’t bring out his wings. It didn’t seem important. Not when Haru was in him, kissing him, moving with him. Nothing mattered to him but pleasure. He rolled his hips with Haru, his heart thumping wildly whenever Haru called out his name. His insides clenched around Haru; pushing them both to further heights. Rin began to lose himself completely. Haru was thrusting into him at just the right spot. Finally it was too much.

“Haru,” he cried out, trying to warn Haru before he came. He knew he supposed to for some reason, he just couldn’t remember why. Haru’s arms reached behind his back and suddenly the entire world was brighter, louder, more alive. All his senses were on fire. He could hear Haru’s heart. He had to squint from the light of the fireflies, they were blinding him. Some kind of energy was flowing uncontrollably out of his body. There was so much of it. His wings fluttered as he reoriented himself. The world dulled again, still brighter than it had ever been before, but no longer overwhelmingly so.

“Your wings are beautiful, Rin.” Haru was staring at him in awe.

“What do they look like?” he asked.

“They’re red, like your eyes.” Haru hesitated. “Can I touch them?”

“Of course,” Rin said, not understanding why Haru would ask for permission in the first place, not until the first brush of Haru’s fingers sent him reeling, forcing Haru to pull away when his wings began to flutter out of control.

“Shit.” His wings were sensitive in a way he hadn’t anticipated. A belated feeling of mortification hit him. This was why Haru had never let him touch his wings before. Their sensitivity was frightening, but it had felt so good. “Don’t stop.”

Haru stroked the edges of his wings. It helped Rin understand the size and shape of his wings. He shuddered when Haru raked his nails down them. It didn’t hurt, Haru had been careful to be gentle in everything he did, much more careful than Rin had been, but it made him cry out anyway.

“How can you stand having wings?” Rin asked. “It’s too much. I can feel everything.”

“It’s not always like this,” Haru said. “You’re not reacting to my touch exactly, you’re reacting to my magic. If a human touched you or if you touched yourself it wouldn’t be this…arousing.”

“Did it feel like this when I touched you?”

“Yes.”

Rin kissed him, pulling him in close and wrapping his arm’s around Haru’s neck. Haru melted into him. He brushed Haru’s wings, with understanding this time. Haru moaned into his mouth and again used his nails to send ripples of pleasure through Rin that made his cock twitch. He wondered if he could make Haru come just by touching his wings. He wanted to find out.

“Wanna bet I can make you come from just this?” He swiped his fingertips across Haru’s wings; Haru’s eyes flashed with desire.

“Good luck,” Haru said, sounding very much like he was hoping for Rin’s victory.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise. Birds of all shapes and size were waking up, their cheerful songs filling the air. A tiny robin landed on Haru momentarily, flying away only after Haru gave it good pet. If Haru didn’t leave soon he would be stuck in the human world for the next month. Rin didn’t want that. It would make Haru miserable.

Rin felt incomplete without his wings. Haru had shown him how to switch between forms; it was easy now, after that initial first time. They had both gone without wings a few times that night. It made certain things easier. Seeing Haru without wings had thrown him off, but it had been nice to kiss Haru’s smooth back.

“Rin, come with me.” Haru held his hand. “Not now, but next time. You should see where you’re from at least once.”

The pain Rin had been feeling had completely disappeared after Haru brought out his wings, releasing the magic that had built up inside of him, but at Haru’s proposal that familiar ache almost seemed to return. His heart felt like it was being squeezed. He wanted to go with Haru, desperately, not next month, but now. He didn’t want to part from him, not after what had happened between them. If he had thought a month was a long time before, now it seemed to stretch out eternally. But he couldn’t just leave his mother and Gou behind without any explanation.

“I’ll think about it,” Rin said. He knew Haru had meant for the night, not for a month, and certainly not forever, but Rin felt in his soul just as his father had found someone in the human world to stay with, Rin had found someone to stay with in the fairy world. If he went with Haru, he wouldn't come back—not as drastically as his father had cut ties certainly, he would visit his family at least, but that would exactly be it—they would be _visits_.

Haru kissed him one last time before fading away, like a ghost, as he crossed back over to the world he belonged in. Rin missed him already. Without him the world was dull, the colors less vivid, the sounds less lively. The meadow was a lonely place without Haru. He didn’t want to be there any longer. After one last look of longing at where Haru had disappeared, Rin began the hike back home.

Twenty-nine days until he saw Haru. Twenty-nine days for him to make a decision.


End file.
